Why?
by fictionlover94
Summary: Thought of after reading 13 reasons why by jay asher. Fanny is having thoughts of suicide and somebody is there to tell her he cares. 86x60 or Fannyxpatton.


**Fanny's having thoughts of suicide. Some one is there to tell her he cares and he was going to be there for her. This was Inspired by the book _13 Reasons Why_ by Jay Asher. Also the song _Why_, by Rascal Flats, both the book and the song is related to suicide, ironic no? 86x60 they are sophomore in this story. **

**I don't own the kids next door in any way or the song _Why?_ by rascal flats. **

"I just can't do it anymore," muttered Fanny Fulbright. She just wondered what it would be like if she wasn't here anymore. She didn't exactly know why she felt this, but it came to her. What would it be like if she wasn't here anymore? Nobody would care, expect for her family, Rachel and Kuki.

The warm summer air was feeling heavy around her. The gazebo she was under overlooked a small lake. The stars covered by a haze of clouds.

Fanny turned on her heel and began walking; she suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She stopped walking, turned around and saw that she was face-to-face with no other than Patton Drilovsky. This was the boy she had as her science partner last semester. He sprained her ankle and she made him bleed in a basketball game before.

His warm smile made her heart thump right out of her chest. How could she think like that she was the girl that played hard to get. Before she hit puberty she vaguely remembers that she hated boys.

"P- Patton ...?" she stuttered.

"Hi Fanny are you okay? You seem a little down." He asked genuinely concerned, and he looked at her, with his deep black eyes.

"That's nothing of your concern boy. Like you would care if I told you anyway." She didn't however pull away from him. She liked the feeling of his hand on her. It made her think at least some one cared.

"Well you certainly are stubborn. That's what I like about you." he said. "You're the feisty type. And I like girls with that kind of spunk."

"That's what you see me as?" She screeched out. Everybody saw her as a girl that showed no weakness. She liked that about herself. But some days she just wanted to break down and cry. Wrenching herself away from him she walked away. She could feel him watching her. He made his way more toward her.

"Fanny I'm sorry, about what I said. Everybody has a side to them that no one sees I guess I found that side of you. Listen, about what happened at school. I wanted to talk to you, but you left school afterward.

"I don't want to talk about it. Besides why do you even care?" She looked at him coldly and he stared back. He seemed to be reading her like a book.

"I know what happened. Marc and those other boys was acting stupid. They hurt you didn't they? I made them stop, there not going to hurt you anymore. I wanted to talk to you but you left-"

"Patton. Why. Do. You. Even. Care? It's going to blow over, and no one will remember. Nobody will understand why. Nobody knows why my stuff goes missing. Why they enjoy picking on me. Why I'm the object of lesbian jokes. Nobody will know what I go through, not having very many friends. Pleasing my parents- Wait why am I going on to you. I told you, stay out of my business."

"I like you Fanny. I don't know why or how but this feeling, I want to keep you from being hurt. Fanny I want to know, to talk to you. I really don't want to see you hurt. Oh you are so stubborn. I care about you. I don't want to see you kill yourself -"

"Then I would suggest you leave." She was being so stubborn; he just wanted to stop thinking thoughts of suicide. He had this need to protect her, even from herself. He also had the urge to just hold her in his arms.

How could she think of killing herself? Somebody would care. He cared for her more than she even knew. He saw her, I mean really looked at her. He saw through her mask, he could see her pain, even on the inside. He wanted to hold her and just say that everything was going to be okay. Nobody was going to touch a hair on her head with him around. He wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Fanny, I'm not going any where. You are however are going to come home with me. Have some hot chocolate or something." He silently took her hand and she jerked away.

"No!" She turned back to the lake, she could swim but she could not just swim up. Ugh she was really getting on his nerves. He locked eyes with her, and took her hand once again. He wasn't going to let this happen to her again. It was quiet then. The only thing you could hear was a distant radio. The rascal flats song W_hy_ was blaring out of small speakers.

_Now the oak trees are swaying_  
_In the early autumn breeze_  
_A golden sun is shining on my face_  
_Through tangled thoughts_  
_I hear a mockingbird sing_  
_This old world really ain't that_  
_Bad of place_

_Oh why, there's no comprehending_  
_And who am I to try to_  
_Judge or explain_  
_Oh, but I do have one_  
_Burning question_  
_Who told you life wasn't_  
_Worth the fight_  
_They were wrong, they lied_  
_Now you're gone and we cry_  
_'Cause it's not like you to_  
_Walk away_  
_In the middle of a song_

_Your beautiful song_  
_Your absolutely beautiful song_

Patton stared back at her. The song hit its last chords and he noticed her crying.

Why am I having those thoughts? No body would miss me. The actions of those around me were affecting my decision. The jokes, the pranks, the countless teasing, the feeling of being alone, was haunting me. She thought Patton doesn't know what I'm going through. She could feel her cheeks getting wet and hot, nobody had seen her cry before.

"Fanny..." He just gathered her in his arms and acted like this had happened on a regular basis. He liked holding her and he buried his face in her wavy red hair. He was just holding her and nothing more. No. He was not going to let any one touch a hair on her pretty little head.

She looked up at him and nodded, "You care, don't you?" In response to her question he looked down at her. He brushed a strand of her red hair behind her ear, and cupped her cheek. Blue eyes met black and he leaned in and kiss her. Maybe, she would live, not just for him, but for those who cared.

"Come on, lets get some hot chocolate." She wordlessly nodded her head, and walked off with him.


End file.
